


Fluff (?) Oneshots!

by Hadzy



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: A - Freeform, F/M, Flangst?, Fluff, I finally decided that I needed a break from angst, Lauki and Kywi moments making Hadzy go brrrrrr, fluff one shots uwu, going to add tags while I write <3, maybe some angst?, most of it is supposed to be fluff though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadzy/pseuds/Hadzy
Summary: Fluffy oneshots that are written by a brain dead Hadzy.Expect irregular updates :')
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, Lila Desroses/Lukas "Grumpy Cat" Randall, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	1. Movies and Such

**Author's Note:**

> This specific chapter is a birthday gift for [Giggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddayGiggle/pseuds/MiddayGiggle)! 
> 
> Giggle, Giggle, Giggle, I really hope you like this Lauki (the majority of it hahahaha) + Kywi (they deserve the love) fluff I put together 🥺
> 
> Beautiful Bloom will always be one of my favorite fics <3

**Author's tip:** Loop _Love you Like the Movies_ by Anthem Lights for enjoyment <3

…

> _Friday night, date night_

Will can hear the giggles of Kym and Lauren coming from the next room, as he observed the object inside the microwave with interest.

"Hey Will, finished with the popcorn?"

Kieran asked, popping his head through the door. Will sighed.

"Nearly, White. Say what are we watching today?"

Kieran shrugged, gesturing to the room behind him.

"The ladies are asking for your opinion."

> _I say "pick out what you like"_

Will blinked.

"My opinion?"

"Yep. Any suggestions?"

The microwave sounded, and Will opens it with the handle, cautiously picking out the bag of popcorn in between his fingers.

"Why not let the ladies choose?"

Kieran nodded in amusement.

"Alright! LADIES YOU CAN CHOOSE THE MOVIE."

Will chuckled when he heard Lauren screeching back at how loud Kieran was.

"I'll bring the popcorn in a few minutes. Start watching without me."

Kieran smiled and shut the door behind him quietly, his footsteps pattering on the floor.

Once he was out of the room, Will grabbed a purple bowl to dump the popcorn in and took out a bag of peanut butter cups, Kym's favorite. He balances the bowl on his arms and enters the living room.

"Oi, William, your'e late."

Kym pouted, her eyes trailing over to the bag of peanut butter cups. Her eyes sparkled in excitement at the sight of the orange wrappers. 

"Is that Reeses' I see!?"

> _I don't care as long as you're here_

"Yes Kym, those are peanut butter cups you see ack-"

Will nearly spilled the popcorn when Kym dragged him down for a big hug, grunting when he awkwardly slammed on the ground.

"You're the best!"

He smiled.

"Knew it!"

"…Now I take that back."

"That's not nice Ladell."

She swatted his arm playfully, gesturing to sit next to her in the bundle of blankets when he started to stand up.

"Hush, I'm always nice."

Will groaned and plopped down next to Kym, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He looked to his left to see Lauren and Kieran, fighting over a pillow.

"So what are we watching today?"

Lauren beamed and reached out for a DVD case.

> _Suprise, Suprise. Ain't that nice._

"Me and Kym's favorite!"

> _Same old chick flick, eighteenth time_

"Nice! Which one was that again?"

> _You know, the one with that guy_

Kym gaped at him.

"How the hell can you forget Purple Hyacinth?!"

Kieran laughs.

"The one with the handsome paradox, eh?"

Lauren giggles.

"You're talking as if he's you, darling!"

Kieran pouts.

"Am I not handsome and right?"

" **No.** "

"Lies and slander."

…

> _Halfway through, look at you, smiling like you always do_

Will glanced at Kym during the movie, just when the Lady and her Butler reunited with each other. She was smiling, her sweater covering most of her neck, and his hand gripped her shoulder tightly when she started giggling at the three tired characters on the screen.

He can never truly focus when she was around him because all of his attention is on her.

> _And I can't help but just stare_

…

The scene changed to a couple on the street at night.

Kieran always found this scene rather unrealistic- dancing in the middle of the street? Really?

He was taken back to reality when Lauren started sniffling, eyes brimming with tears as she watched the couple dance on screen.

"Darling are you alright?"

Kym and Will pried their eyes off the screen, and then looked at Lauren with worried eyes.

"It-It's okay guys- I- I just got a little emotional, that's all…"

Kym paused the movie and stood up, flicking off the pieces of popcorn that fell on her sweater.

"Let's go on a walk then!"

"In the cold?"

"It would be great to refresh yourself! Plus, the movie can wait."

Lauren smiled weakly.

"I'll go if everyone wants to."

"You're on."

…

Kieran gripped Lauren's hand tightly, walking down the snowy streets of Ardhalis. Kym was running in front of them like an excited child, Will hot behind her tails.

"Are you alright darling?"

"Yes."

They walked in comfortable silence, sharing chuckles when the couple in front of them started bantering.

"This looks like that street in the movie…"

Lauren mumbled, looking at the lamppost at the side of the street.

> _'Cause suddenly, it hits me_
> 
>   
>  _As I watch you make-believe_
> 
>   
>  _I want to make this your reality_

Kieran looked around. 

Nothing hazardous, no snow that might make them trip over, and their clothing was pretty fit for dancing, considering they were both in pants and coats. Their only witnesses would be Kym, Will, and a child sitting by her window in her house. 

He smiled. 

> _And if you'll be my leading lady,_
> 
>   
>  _Even though I may look crazy_

"Darling?"

He asked, stopping them in their tracks. Lauren faced him with confusion. 

"Yes?"

"I have something to ask you." 

Lauren frowned, and then looked away. 

"...Okay." 

"Have you ever danced with-" 

"I hid your art supplies in the cupboard-" 

They blinked, in tandem. Kieran was the first to speak. 

" _WHAT?_ " 

Lauren started getting teary. 

"I'm so sorry, Kieran, I didn't want you to be mad..."

"... I'm not mad Lauren.... but what the hell?" 

"I wanted more attention." 

She sobbed, pulling away from his grip. Unsure of what to do, Kieran wrapped her tightly in his arms. 

“Er… Lauren, calm down…” 

“ _I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry-_ ” 

By now, she was hysterical, that even Kym and Will stopped to look at the scene. 

“Uhh… Kym, Will… go ahead. I think it’s going to take time.” 

“Er… alright.” 

**20 minutes later…**

  
  


“... sorry for the commotion.”

Lauren sighed, tucking her hand into his, leaning on his shoulder. 

They were sitting on a bench underneath a lamppost. 

“It’s alright. I forgive you.” 

She smiled. 

“Thank you… say, what were you trying to say to me?” 

“Huh?” 

“You know before I said I hid your supplies.” 

“ **Nothing.** ” 

“Stop lying to me.” 

“... **it’s really nothing**.” 

“Another lie.” 

“I- fine. Let me redo this over now, shall we?” 

Kieran sighed, combing his hair back with his hands, trying to hide the blush that creeps up his cheeks. 

> _And if you'll be my leading lady,_
> 
>   
>  _Even though I may look crazy_

“Miss Sinclair, have you ever danced with the devil in the moonlight?” 

> _I'll grab your hand, ask you to dance_
> 
> _In the middle of the street_

Lauren blinks, but gradually, smiles. 

“Why, Mr. White, I never had the chance to…”

“May I have this dance then?” 

“ _Yes._ ”

And so they danced, footsteps echoing the empty street, as snow fell around them. (imagine something fluffy here, Hadzy’s energy is being drained at a quick pace). 

The music stopped. 

> _Learn to sign, cheesy lines_
> 
> _Like "Baby, you complete me."_

“Darling, would you like to know something?” 

“Sure subordinate.” 

“Darling, you complete me.” 

Lauren trips on her feet in surprise, nearly falling face-flat to the floor if it were not for Kieran supporting her body. He laughs in amusement, dodging the kick targeted at his knee.

“Don’t surprise me like that!”

“ **Okay, I won’t do it from next time.** ”

“ _Kieran._ ” 

“But I only live to keep you around, don’t I?” 

“... Fine, you win.” 

~~~

**In another time, XX29-**

Kieran White was sitting in his apartment, washing his hands. He rubs off the charcoal from his fingers, delicately moving the new drawing to the table where it wouldn’t smudge. 

It has been a year since the Scythe had been demolished. 

He supposed that he was living a happy life, living in peace with the people. It was a truce with the Royal family when they discussed his sentence. 

He was able to draw every day, spending hours in front of the desk, drawing, and sketching, admiring the walls of drawings, no  _ humanity.  _

He took down that painting. He decided he needs to move on, at least, in some way. 

But the happiest thing in his life was right now… 

“I was able to get some flowers!” 

He turned around with a smile, greeting the figure with a hug. 

“That’s great mon amour, what did you get?” 

  
  


Lauren Sinclair beamed, carefully prying herself away from his warm body, as she tucked out the brown paper bag. 

“I got tulips, daffodils, daisies, and carnations!”

“We can plant the tulips at the window over there, and maybe have the daffodils in the bedroom. You can choose where the daisies go.” 

“Of course it is. Say, what were the other flowers?” 

She bit her lip and gripped his back tight. 

“Hyacinths.” 

He froze and gripped her back gently as he hummed a forgotten tune. 

  
  


> _ And in case you forget _
> 
> _ Where we've been and what we did _

“We went through a lot, haven’t we mon amour?” 

She nods. 

“Yes, but I suppose, we’re lucky with the life we have right now.” 

> _ I'll write it all down, read it out loud _
> 
> _ Again and again. _

He laughs. 

“I think both of us would never forget this life, ever.” 

“But what if we reincarnate? What if I don’t remember?” 

“Then darling, I’ll promise to remind you, I’ll make sure of it.”

“All of it?” 

“All of it.” 

> _ I promise if you let me _
> 
> _ I'll love you like the movies. _

“Darling?” 

“Yes?”

“I love you.” 

“Well, subordinate, I was thinking about the same thing.” 

fin. 


	2. Skiprope and Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday gift to [Sauvage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauvage/pseuds/Sauvage) <3 
> 
> Sauvage, Sauvage, Sauvage, it is always a pleasure to talk with you, so today, I gift you with some soft Lula! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Edit:**
> 
> 🧍♀️
> 
> Hadzy in January: I got the plot, it can't be _that_ late...
> 
> Hadzy in March: Bullshit. 
> 
> Well _hi_ \- 
> 
> I'm so sorry this is overdue eiwuhduiekhfdieuhf-
> 
> My fluff brain went nO-

It was infuriating to even jump as Lukas Randall trips over the rope. _Again._

It really was just a rope.

It was a normal rope, and he _couldn't_ jump over it.

He was an officer who _apprehended_ criminals- _hell, he was called Grumpy Cat, for god's sake._

_A cat can jump._

And yet, he couldn't jump over a rope.

Meanwhile, on a bench across the sidewalk, Lila Desroses watched in amusement, giggling at the sight of Lukas attempting to jump rope.

"Officer Randall, it really just about flicking your wrists and jumping!"

"… Why are children games so bloody-"

"Now, now officer, be patient!"

Lukas grumbles, still trying to flick his wrists. Grudgingly, he asked in a polite tone, 

"Can you show me Ms. Desroses?"

Lila blinked in surprise.

"Well of course- hand me the skiprope please."

Handing the flimsy rope to her, he watched the lady stand up, her yellow buttercream skirt flowing in a circle as she stood up from the bench. 

"Now, watch, alright? All you have to do is mimic me!" 

He nodded, and Lila beamed, sending a shiver down his spine. 

_Who knew she can be so danger-_

"Okay! Here I go!" 

He blinked. 

Lila Desroses, the cute secretary, started going at an _insane_ speed, her wrists barely visible, the rope appearing to be a black line as she practically _whipped_ the rope around. Not noticing his shock, she beamed, a sweet smile adorning her lips, while still maintaining the pace. 

"Mr. Randall! Come on!!!" 

_Well... fuck._

Trying hard to fight the flush creeping up his cheeks, he started jumping like a ridiculous rabbit, desperately swinging his arms as he tried to imagine an invisible rope in his hands. 

He at this point, already _knows_ that he could never say no to her and that he could _never_ disobey her orders, making it practically decided that he would be the laughingstock of the precinct tomorrow. 

But he supposed that he would always make an exception for her, no matter what she makes him do. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that was crappy. 
> 
> I'm so sorry. 
> 
> Also, I seriously think that Lila can do jump rope really fast.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking a look at _Fluff (?) Oneshots!_
> 
> Hope it was fluffy enough for your liking ❤
> 
> Kudos, comments (which I respond _and_ print it out so I can paste it on my bookshelf), and shares are always appreciated ❤❤❤❤
> 
> -Hadzy


End file.
